Rock in High School
by TheAngelHeavenSent
Summary: Balamb High School seinor year class of '06. The best band in Balamb High. Story of thier life, love, and friends. Squinoa, Sefist, Zelphie.


**Rock in High School**

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

**By: The Angel Heaven Sent**

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.

* * *

Balamb is a small town where everybody knows each other, is where Balamb High school is located. That's the school where members of the band Final Thought attended, and were the story starts

"Ugh, fist day of senior year," Squall groaned as his alarm woke him, "Been waiting for this year," Squall yawned.

Squall Leonhart is the son of the mayor of Balamb, Laguna Lorie. He is the Lead Singer and guitarist of the band Pain.

He got up from his bead, stretched a little, toke a shower, and got dressed in his usual whit tee, leather jacket and black leather pants, all in thirty minutes. He then went down stairs to his kitchen where he saw his mom.

"Morning mom," Squall said, giving his mom, Rain Leonhart, a hug, and grabbing a bagel and cream cheese for breakfast.

"Good Morning Squall. Are you ready for school," Squall's mom said, fussing around, "You have everything you need?"

"Yes mom don't worry," Squall said. He loved his mom, but sometimes she could act like he was a little kid, and it's kind of irritating. "I have to go now, bye mom."

"Bye honey," his mom called to him as he left.

Squall got into his black sports Acura TSX car. He backed out of his drive way of his house. With his father being the mayor of Balamb, his house was exceptionally big.

Squall drove down the street with his rock music blaring. Squall had to make one stop before he went to school, to pick up his girlfriend Rinoa Heartily.

He drove up her drive way, turned his car off and headed for her door. He rang the doorbell and her father General Caraway answered.

"Is Rinoa ready yet," Squall asked Caraway.

"Yes, I'll go get her for you," Caraway said before disappearing behind his front door. Five minutes later Rinoa appeared from her house.

Rinoa Heartily, daughter of the famous pianist Julia Heartily, is one of the members of the band Pain, playing the guitar, and occasionally the vocals. "Hey Squall," she greeted Squall, giving him a kiss. She was wearing a deep red, long sleeve, tight v-neck and tight fitting jeans, with black boots.

Hey Rin, ready for the first day of school," Squall asked as they got into his car.

"Can't wait," Rinoa said sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey guy," Rinoa said as she walked towards the place where Quistis, Zell and Seifer were, with Squall's arm around her waist.

"Hey dudes," Zell, the drummer of Pain, wearing a red tee and baggy denim jeans, said.

"Hey Guys," Seifer, the bass guitarist, wearing a navy blue tee and black jeans with a grey trench over it all, said.

Quistis, Seifer's girlfriend, wearing a white wife beater and tight black jeans waved to Squall and Rinoa.

"Where's Selph," Rinoa asked Zell looking around.

"She has to take her sister to school now," Zell told Rinoa, "look, there she is now with Irvine."

"Hey guys," Selphie, Zell's girlfriend, greeted. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a yellow shirt with a flower on it. She hugged Rinoa and Quistis, then went next to Zell and he out his arm around her shoulders.

"Hello ladies," Irvine said, winking at Rinoa and Quistis, "How are you doing today?"

"Hey, hey Irvine, stay away from our girls," Squall said, holding Rinoa tighter, as to say 'she mine back off.'

"Is Squall jealous," Seifer taunted Squall.

"Aw, don't worry Squall, I won't leave you," Rinoa said, giving him a kiss.

"How cute," Selphie exclaimed.

"Well it looks like Seifer id a little worried about Irvine too," Squall said, noticing that Seifer tightened his hold on Quistis too.

"But Quisty wouldn't leave me right," Seifer said looking at Quistis.

"Of course I would," Quistis joked, looking very serious.

Everyone started to laugh at this. "That's very mean Quisty," Seifer pouted.

"No you just can't tell when it's a joke," Quistis laughed.

"Whatever," Seifer mumbled.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later," Irvine said, chasing after some girl he just saw.

"Typical Irvine," Selphie laughed with a shake of her head.

"So, do any of you have the same classes at me," Rinoa asked them all, showing them her schedule as they walked into homeroom.

"There is only one class that all of us have together, and that's English, and I only have that class with you Rinny," Selphie said, comparing all the schedules.

"I'm in three of your classes, History, English and Science," Squall told Rinoa, sitting next to Rinoa.

"I have all my classes with you Seifer, and I have English and math with you Quisty," Rinoa said to them.

"Oh that's it," Quistis said, looking at them again.

The bell rang, and their homeroom teacher came into the room, and everybody got quiet.

"Welcome to the beginning of your last year here at Balamb High," the teacher said as everyone cheered, "I just need you guys to get these papers signed, and you may continue with your conversations," the teacher finished, as he passed out the papers.

"Hey guys," a girl dresses in a jean mini skirt and a pink shirt that said 'you know you want me' written across it, named Anna said, "We're having a party today and we want you guys to come. Here is the address and time," She said, handing them a paper.

"Back to school party, with alcohol, DJ, and no parents," Seifer read aloud, "You guys up for it?"

"Of course," Selphie exclaimed, "Since when have we not gone to a party!"

"Right you are Selph," Zell agreed.

"We'll all meet at my house at seven and then head there," Squall said.

"The ball rang and they walked out of class, about to go there separate ways to class, when Anna walked up to them again.

"Hey if you guys are coming, do you think I can ask you guys a huge favor," Anna asked them, seemingly desperate.

"Depends, what do you need," Seifer asked Anna.

"Do you think your band could play there, I mean everybody loves you band," Anna asked hopefully.

"You guys okay with it," Squall asked Rinoa, Seifer, and Zell, and they all nodded back, "Okay then, we'll do it, but we have to come early to set up."

"No problem. Thanks guys, you rock," Anna thanked them excitedly.

"Well then I guess that we have to be at you house earlier too," Seifer said.

Squall nodded, and they all went separate way to get to class. Rinoa, Seifer, and Squall headed to History, while Selphie and Quistis went to Drama, where Irvine also was.

"This is going to be a long day," Rinoa mumbled as the three of them sat in the back.

History felt like it took forever to finish. The teacher was droning on about what he expects of the class, and this years lesson plans. Rinoa was staring out into space, Seifer was asleep, cradling his head in his hands, and Squall was doodling on a piece of paper.

_Thank Hyne_, Rinoa thought as the bell rang and the three of them headed to their second class.

* * *

"So Quisty, what are you gonna wear to the party," Selphie asked as they sat down in drama, next to Irvine.

"I don't know, maybe those ripped jeans and that black off the shoulder shirt I got last time," Quistis described, "What about you?"

"Not sure yet, maybe just that yellow dress," Selphie said.

"Trepe, Tilmitt, quiet please," the teacher scolded them.

"Sorry Mr. Teacher," Selphie said, not knowing what the teacher's name is.

The teacher went on with his lecture, and they went on with their conversation.

"Hey Irvine," Selphie whispered to him, "Are you taking someone to the party?"

"Yup," Irvine answered, "Name's Xu."

"Coolness," Selphie said as the ball finally rang, "On to second period!"

* * *

Third period came faster than expected. The only class most of them were looking forward too. Two good things about it, they have a laid back teacher, and they're all in that class. Instead of dealing with another long lecture, it was short and simple, and they were allowed to talk when it was finished.

"So guys, what song do you think we should play," Rinoa asked everyone (meaning everyone in their group).

"I think you should play that one song that Seifer wrote," Selphie said, "You guys barley play that one, and I like it."

"I'm with Selph," Seifer said.

"You're only with her because you wrote that song," Irvine said.

"What dose it matter, you have a problem with my song Kinneas," Seifer asked him threateningly.

"No, I'm just saying that's the only reason you're son enthusiastic about it," Irvine said, leaning back in his seat.

"Okay, Seifer's song, what else," Squall asked them all.

"Ohhhh, you should play that one song called, 'There's no 'I' in Team'," Quistis suggested.

"Oh, I like that one," Zell agreed.

"And for the last one, I was thinking 'You're So Last Summer'," Rinoa said.

"Okay, so we have Seifer's song, 'Cute Without the 'E'', 'There's no 'I' in Team', and, 'You're So Last Summer'. Sounds good," Squall asked everyone, and they all agreed.

* * *

"Finally the school day is over," Rinoa said, leaning her had on Squall's shoulder, as they walked down the hall to his car, "I could really get some sleep," Rinoa yawned as the got in his car.

"I could too," Squall also yawned on reaction.

The ride to Rinoa's house took five minutes. "Thank for the ride Squall," Rinoa said, giving him a kiss, "See you later today," Rinoa waved to him as he pulled out of her drive way. "Now to get dressed," Rinoa said to herself as she walked into her house.

**

* * *

**

**A.N I decided to post this earlier than I said, because I couldn't wait. I decided to use Taking Back Sunday's songs, so I don't own any of those. Hope you like this chapter and what the story is about. Please leave a review if you like it, if you don't or if you have any ideas or thought. Until Next time!**


End file.
